


The Fox and The Bunny

by suzukaze (harimenui)



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Costumes, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Valentine's Day, spicy and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harimenui/pseuds/suzukaze
Summary: It's only natural that a fox would chase a bunny.





	The Fox and The Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! after a long break from writing, i'm back. i wanted to release this on valentine's day, but i definitely had a bad case of writer's block. 
> 
> originally i was going to write this story as femdom, but it morphed into what i call... RENDOM. is ren's dirty talk inspired by hentai he's watched? PROBABLY (okay i'll see myself out now enjoy the story)
> 
> [p.s. i listened to the album "kin" by iamamiwhoami & the sharp objects soundtrack while writing this if you want a soundtrack while you read]

It was finally Valentine’s Day – Ren’s favorite holiday. You had been prepping since the beginning of the month for your special day.

Ren claimed he had some last-minute things to pick up, leaving you to put together your surprise for him. As time had gone on, Ren had begun to trust you enough to leave you alone. Captivity had become normal to you at this point, your old life left behind and nearly forgotten. You touched your fingers to your neck, drawing them across where your shock collar used to rest. The collar you used to wear was waiting in the basement, though you suspected Ren had put it to… other uses lately. Despite it all, you loved him. You thought there was no better day to express it than his favorite holiday.   
  
For this year, you had created a Valentine’s nest for him. You had carefully put together a collection of cute blankets and fluffy pillows, gently used by you throughout the month to leave your scent. You had also collected a basket of his favorite treats and had managed to buy a figure of one of his favorite characters without him knowing. But your main surprise today was your outfit – a bunny girl costume. Ren had dressed you up plenty of times, sure, but you rarely got to pick the outfit yourself. Today was different.

You had adorned yourself with a typical bunny costume: a tight black leotard with a sweetheart neckline that had a fluffy tail on the back, a pair of sleek nude leggings, a pair of heels (though you were afraid you’d tower over Ren a little too much) and the most adorable pair of bunny ears you could find. You had foregone the collar and wrist adornments, as Ren had a particular habit of biting you in those areas. You walked to the bathroom to take one last quick glance at yourself. Though Ren loved you no matter what you looked like, you had opted for a makeup look today that made your eyes pop.

The sound of the locks on the door clicking alerted you to the fact Ren was home, and you scrambled back to the living room to stand next to your surprise for him. A moment later you heard the door open, followed by Ren’s familiar voice.

“I’m home!” He said, his voice cheery. “I’ve got presents for my special Valentine.”

You heard him slip his shoes off, his toes clacking on the floor as he moved towards the living room.

“I’m in here, Ren!” You said, knowing he would panic if you didn’t respond soon. “I’ve got a surprise for you too.”

You heard the clacking speed up and giggled to yourself. He loved getting presents, though not as much as he loved lavishing gifts on you. You adjusted your costume one last time and stepped out from behind your Valentine’s display, doing a little spin.

“Surprise!” You said, making a motion like you were a host showing off a prize. “What do you think?”

Ren stood motionless for a moment, and you felt your heartrate start to increase. Did he not… like it? Your thoughts were broken by the sound of Ren’s bags hitting the floor as he scampered up to you, eyes bright.

“It’s perfect!” He said. Ren’s enthusiasm was evident as he ran his hands up and down your side, fingers gently caressing your exposed skin. “I can’t believe you did all this. You must really love me.”

“Of course, Renren.” You saw his tail swish at the use of your nickname for him, something he had been begging you to do for months. “There’s some more stuff over here-“

Your step towards the rest of the gift was halted by Ren’s tight grip on your wrist.

“We’ll have time for that other stuff later.” He said, pushing you slowly to the wall until your back was pressed against it. He had a dark look in eyes as he stared at you, his hands placed on either side of your body, tail gently swishing behind him. “I have an idea.”  
  
“O-oh? What’s that?” You replied, feeling a pang in your chest. You were nervous, and he could sense it.  

“Well, seeing as I’m a fox, why wouldn’t I chase down the little bunny in my house?” He said, watching your face for a reaction. You were a little excited by the idea, eager to hear more. “Imagine being hunted in your own home… You know where to run, and you know where to hide, but you know you can’t outrun the predator chasing you.”

You let out a slight gasp, which urged Ren to continue. He moved his hands to caress your arms, his nails absent-mindedly digging into your skin.

“And this predator… well, he’s hungry.” He said, baring his fangs at you in the midst of his smile. A shiver went down your spine. “He’s craving you, in fact.”

You were silent for a moment as you looked down at him, his tail now swishing quickly behind him. You could feel your heart start to pound harder, a mix of nerves and excitement.

“I… Okay.” You said, Ren’s hand trailing down to your wrist. You knew he could feel your increased heartrate. He took a step back and gave you a pointed look.

“Then run.”

You took off as fast as you could, heading for the spare bedroom first. _‘No, no. Stupid idea, he’ll check here right away. Upstairs?’_ You listened for a moment, and at no sign of Ren, you quickly slipped out of the room and ran up the stairs. Heels be damned, you made it upstairs, running to hide in the bathroom. You jumped inside the shower, pulling the curtain closed.   
  
Ren had everything on you in this chase – he was a beastkin, after all. The thrill of being caught unaware excited you, but you wanted to prolong your game together for as long as possible. You listened as closely as you could, recognizing the sound of Ren walking outside the bathroom. You held your breath as he stopped, slowly opening the door. Your felt like your heart was about to burst. ‘ _Already? Damn.’_ You were surprised to hear him leave the bathroom as quickly as he went, leaving the door cracked behind him. You guessed he wanted to play more too.

You took a moment to listen again. For now, the coast was clear. You ran as quietly to his bedroom as you could, shutting and locking the door behind you gently. Though traces of Ren were all over his room, there was no actual Ren to be found. You breathed a sigh of relief and wiped a bead of sweat from your forehead. The heels were doing a number on you. Though the leggings might be slippery on the floor, the heels were leaving you at a disadvantage. You slipped them off, feeling immediate relief. You considered where to go next when you heard Ren’s voice outside the door, sickeningly sweet.

“Oh, my cute little bunny must be nearby.” You heard his hand on the doorknob, rattling it slightly. “Hm, you think you’re a clever little bunny? We’ll see!”

Ren gave up on the door a moment later, and you let a loud breath out. You guessed he would tire of the game soon. You took in a deep breath before you slowly unlocked and opened the door, peeking down the hallway before you made your next move. Without the heels, your footsteps were much quieter. You decided to go for it, sprinting down the hallway to the stairs.

“Found you, little bunny.” His voice had a touch of menace to it. Your heart dropped. Ren. He reached out to grab you and drug his nails into your side. You let out a hiss of pain, managing to free yourself from his grip which elicited a low growl from Ren. You quickly ran down the stairs, knowing Ren wasn’t far behind.

You hesitated at the bottom, suddenly feeling the breath knocked out of you as your body was slammed into the floor. His breath was hot on your neck, one of his hands reaching to grip your hair tightly, bunny ears somehow staying on in the process. Ren sunk his teeth into the back of your neck as he pressed his body into you harder. You let out a groan and he growled again, lower and more predatory this time. A moment later he released his grip on your neck, his tongue darting out to lick the blood he had drawn.

“You tried so hard, my bunny.” He lapped some more of the blood from his bite, making you wince. You felt him shift on top of you again, his erection pressing now into you. “Now, what do with you?”

He didn’t give you a chance to reply before moving to stand, giving you a warning nip before removing himself completely.

“Stand up. Let’s see today’s catch, hm?” Ren bent down and slapped your ass harshly, his claws digging in slightly. You let out a small moan as you stood, body sore. Without the heels on, you weren’t much taller than him. Ren looked pleased with himself as he looked you over, running his hands over various parts of your body and clicking his tongue. His hands stopped on your breasts and he squeezed them, gentler than you expected.

“Perfect, just as I thought. You’ll be quite the meal.” Ren said, squeezing your breasts again. He put his ear against your chest, listening to the rapid beating of your heart. “Aww, so sweet. My little bunny is scared.”

Ren looked up at you, bringing one of his hands to rest lightly on your face. “How about we make use of your gift now?”

Ren dropped his hand from your face and quickly dragged you over to the nest you had made, pushing you face first into the soft pile. You felt vulnerable in the position, unable to move with Ren still pressing against you. You felt his hands on your ass, harshly squeezing and pulling.

“You thought you could get away looking like this?” Ren said, bringing a hand down on your ass. You let out a hiss of pain, the sting from his slap lingering. His hands moved to your leotard as he brushed the fabric aside, his claws hastily ripping your tights in the process. The cool air hit your exposed body, the sound of a strained groan from behind you when Ren realized you weren’t wearing any panties.

“Such a slut for me, little bunny.” Ren’s hands trailed along your inner thighs as he spoke, fingers close to your burning core. “Get on all fours.”

You obeyed quickly and Ren’s hands grabbed your hips, angling your bottom half high into the air. You were totally exposed now. Ren went back to work on your thighs, his mouth gently kissing and nipping the skin. His claws dug into your ass as he worked, a harsh contrast from his gentle mouth. You felt a sudden jolt of pain as Ren clamped down onto your thigh, his fangs piercing your tender skin.

You moaned out his name, only encouraging him to lift his lips and bite down on a different area of your thigh. You gripped the blankets under you tightly, tears starting to prick at your eyes. Ren’s bites were almost always painful, but you had come to enjoy the sensation they left behind.

He let go again, his tongue darting out to lick up the blood from the marks he had just made. A moan escaped your lips and you felt Ren’s hands grip even tighter onto your ass.

“Enjoying this, bunny?” He said, his breath hot on your thighs.

“M-more, Ren.” You replied, pushing yourself towards him. He let go of your ass in response, moving his fingers to your wet center. He slid a finger up slowly, enjoying the sensation of how wet you were for him already.

“Eagar.” Ren said, and you felt his mouth even closer your body now, dangerously close to your pussy. You wanted nothing more than to push back and shove his face into you, but you knew he would hold it against you and tease you even further. Without warning he plunged one of his fingers inside of you, causing another loud moan to leave your mouth.

Ren quickly added another finger, languidly moving his fingers inside of you. You were surprised he had this much self-restraint – normally when he was this worked up, sex was animalistic and quick. Something about the outfit must have made him want to savor the situation. Ren slowly pulled his fingers out, leaving them to rest on your outer lips. You grumbled and pushed back in response, low whine in your throat.

Ren growled in response, his claws moving back to dig into your ass again. “Behave. It’s time for my meal, little bunny.”

You let out a small whine in response, and Ren seemed satisfied. You felt Ren shift behind you, feeling his lips against your wet folds a moment later. A whine left your mouth as Ren finally buried his mouth into your pussy, messy and rough. A moan ripped through you, your fingers ripping at the blanket as you tried to contain your composure.  

Ren worked you with his tongue harshly, his hands gripping your ass as he worked you with his mouth. You felt like your core was on fire as Ren moved to lick your clit, sending a jolt through your body. You cried out his name again and he licked your clit again before plunging his tongue back into you, working diligently to drink in as much of you as possible.

Ren’s mouth vibrated against you as he became more desperate, his hands digging in tighter on your ass as he moved to lick your clit again. Your hands dug tighter into the blankets as he continued, alternating between diving into you with his tongue and working your clit. You felt yourself come close to the edge, thighs and arms shaking as you held yourself up. Ren moved back to your clit, each lick bringing you closer. His mouth rumbled on you again and you let go, orgasm ripping through your body.

His mouth remained on you a moment before he pulled off, going to practically rip his zipper off before shoving his cock inside you with no warning. You were knocked forward by the force, Ren’s hips slamming into you at an unrelenting pace. You gripped tighter to the blanket, overstimulation threatening your body.

Ren pushed you down as he fucked you, effectively laying you flat as he continued thrusting into you. You felt his breath on your ear, followed by a harsh nip. “You tasted so good, my bunny.”

“Mine, mine, mine…” Ren whispered into your ear, low groan leaving his throat. He suddenly slowed his pace, his cock sliding in and out of you at a painfully slow place.

“Ren,” you whined, pushing back into him at your own risk. “Please!”

“Should I fuck you, though? You looked so cute. You wanted to be cute, right?” Ren said, his fangs brushing against your ear. “Or were you just a little slut all along? Just waiting for me to come home and fuck you?”

He pulled out of you and rubbed his cock against your entrance, waiting for a response.

“I… I knew you would want to fuck me.” You said, heat growing on your face. You were glad it was shoved into the blankets.

“Good, good.” Ren replied, his tongue licking the shell of your ear. “Turn over for me, bunny.”

You rolled over, face red from exertion and embarrassment. Ren’s face was flushed too, eyes lidded and mouth still wet from your juices. He took no time pulling down the top of your leotard, exposing your breasts.

“So cute.” He mumbled, leaning down to suck and lick your nipples, alternating mouth and fingers between the two. You wiggled underneath him, desperate to have him inside of you again.

“Renren…” you moaned.

He lifted his head at the sound of your voice, his gaze finally meeting yours. He pushed his cock back into you, the nickname sending a sudden swell of affection through him. His pace was slow again as he pushed into you, his head resting near yours.

“I’m crazy about you, you know?” Ren said between thrusts, his voice sounding strained. “I’ve been… good? Right?

“Always.” You replied, gently rubbing his ears. He moaned above you, starting to thrust faster.

“But I can’t… You look so good. I need you.” Ren paused for a moment as he pushed himself into you even further, cock buried deep inside you. “I can’t hold back much longer.”

You simply gave him a look from underneath your lashes, moving to drag your nails down his back. He growled, next thrust snapping into you, harder, harder…

Ren’s pace was relentless as he fucked you into the pile, his possessive nature taking over. His claws were digging into your skin, his mouth moving to bite your neck. His bite was not gentle, harsher even than the bites on your thighs. He was marking you, his teeth sinking even deeper into you.

A moan ripped through your throat, both from pleasure and pain. Ren lifted his mouth and you felt your warm blood drip down your throat, blood from his mouth dripping onto your exposed chest. You looked up at him, eyes dark and bloody fangs bared. His mouth moved to your breasts, mouth sucking harshly at your skin as he lapped up your blood and worked to leave more marks.

"You're mine. Always." Ren panted out, his eyes nearly closed. His mouth went back to your neck, harsh kiss placed on the mark he had just left. A whine left his throat as he pulled his mouth off of you, his focus now back to fucking you senseless.  

Ren rammed into you with reckless abandon, your body now just a toy for him to play with. His hands were pressed so harshly into your skin that you were sure you’d have bruises by tomorrow. His noises were animalistic now, throaty growls and loud yips. Ren’s pace was growing more erratic, his release close.

“I need more,” Ren growled at you, swiftly maneuvering your legs to rest on your shoulders. He paused for a moment to shove pillow under your hips before plowing back into you, cock pushing even deeper into your body. The feeling of fullness was overwhelming, your hands grabbing for purchase on Ren’s skin anywhere you could find.

At this angle you could feel everything Ren was doing into you, his harsh pace making your core ache. A bead of sweat dripped onto you from Ren’s forehead, his face holding a fierce look as he proved his ownership to you.

“Ren!” You cried out as his thrusts became erratic again. You could feel him shaking at this point, his release close.

He was fucking you like it was your last time together, like you might slip away and leave him. Ren was panting heavily now, his eyes finding yours and refusing to look away.

"No one will get to see you like this," Ren said in between the sound of your skin slapping together. "My bunny. My slut. Mine."

A moment later you felt his hands tighten around your thighs as he practically screamed, his cock twitching inside of you as he released himself.

There was a silence between the two of you for a moment as Ren remained inside of you, your heavy breathing and his fast panting the only noise in the room. His eyes were still locked with yours as he gently pulled your thighs down, his body collapsing on top of yours. His cock slid out of you, some of his sticky cum beginning to drip out.

“Renren.” You mumbled, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

“Bunny.” He replied, licking your cheek softly in return.

You were both silent, taking in the moment. Your body was sore, your various injuries burning as you took a deep breath. The pain was familiar – and not unwanted, not when it was like this. It would heal, you thought. Ren always took care of you. You felt him shift, his head tilted towards yours now, eyes bright.

“I liked that.” He said. You felt his cock, now semi-hard, twitch against your leg. “I _really_ like it.”

You let out a soft laugh. “Well, it was one of your presents. That’s the point.”

He chirped at you in response, his tail clearly puffed up behind him. “It was a really good present!”

“Oh, and sorry I kind of… ruined the outfit.” He added, feigning shame but looking rather smug. “But the nest had a good christening.”

You stuck your tongue out at him in return. He gave you a grin, slightly more menacing with the addition of his fangs. Ren sat up, careful not to press into any of your injuries. You sat up as well, wincing. Ren’s tail wrapped around you as he moved to be closer to you. You caught him out of the corner of your eye staring at the mark he had left on your neck. He looked a little too proud.

“Want to actually open our other presents now?” You said, your voice snapping him out of his trance.

“Sure!” He said, infectious grin crossing his face. You couldn’t help but you grin back at him. “After that, it’ll be time for round two, my little bunny.”

Shit. This was going to be an all-day Valentine’s affair, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> would ren say "itadakimasu" like a little shit before giving his partner oral? PROBABLY


End file.
